Ceux qui t'aiment le plus (Those who love the most French version)
by MaryDavernStyles
Summary: Qu'est ce que je pensais quand j'ai accepté de faire cet échange scolaire? 6 mois à Palos Verdes aux USA, avec une corres dont je ne connais que le nom, Jenna Hamilton, dans un lycée dont je n'ai vu qu'une photo, Palos Hills High School. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant les 6 prochains mois? (Version française de Those who love you the most.)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: il faut bien commencer quelque part._

_- Tu es prête? Je te rappelle que tu pars ce matin! me crie ma mère._

_-J'arrive! je lui répond._

_Ma mère a toujours été le genre de personne qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dépêcher, même si on avait largement le temps. Enfin, c'était soit ça, soit elle était trop relax. Je pense que les herbes qu'elle prend dans son thé pour ses migraines y sont pour quelque chose. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore bu son thé aujourd'hui. Elle est bien trop stressée pour ça. Je range mon ordi dans mon sac à dos avec mon livre et je m'arrête devant le miroir._

_-Tu vas vraiment partir comme ça? je me demande à moi-même._

_Je saisi ma brosse et je la passe rapidement dans mes cheveux. Mouais, c'est un peu mieux. J'arrange rapidement mon maquillage mais comme d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que c'est horrible. Alors je soupire, j'attrape mon sac et je rejoins ma mère en bas. Je prends rapidement mon bol de céréales. Mais vraiment rapidement sinon ma mère va péter un câble. Pendant ce temps, elle met mes deux valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Je vais vraiment devoir les porter en arrivant à l'aéroport? Génial. _

_Une fois mon petit déjeuné terminé, nous montons dans la voiture et nous voilà partis pour l'aéroport de Roissy. Ce bon vieil aéroport Charles De Gaulle. Il y a toujours autant de monde. Même quand on part un mardi comme moi. C'est Paris en même temps. Mais bon, je vais avec ma mère faire tout ce qu'il faut faire dans un aéroport avant d'arriver à l'avion et franchement, je n'ai pas encore tout saisi. Au bout d'environ une heure et demi, le haut-parleur raisonne._

_-Les passagers du vol Paris-Palos Verdes sont priés de se rendre à l'embarcadère…_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre la fin que ma mère me tirer déjà par le bras pour m'emmener vers l'avion. J'aperçois quelques personnes du lycée qui participent eux aussi à l'échange avec Palos Hills High School aux Etats-Unis. C'est clair que partir 6 mois là-bas, c'est plutôt cool et ça me fait un peu peur. Je n'ai jamais parlé à la fille chez qui je vais passer ces 6 prochains mois. J'espère que ça va bien se passer… Ma mère me prend dans ses bras avant que je monte dans l'avion et me fait promettre d'utiliser mon forfait spécial USA pour l'appeler dès mon arrivée. __Et me voilà partie._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1: Peut-on dire que les avions sont des étoiles filantes?_

_Je tends mon ticket à l'hôtesse qui me gratifie d'un large sourire avant de m'indiquer ma place. Je m'assois sur mon siège qui heureusement est côté fenêtre et regarde l'aéroport par le hublot. Je vais avoir 6 heures de vols jusque New York, une heure d'escale et quelque chose comme une ou deux heures pour arriver à Palos Verdes. Je sens qu'on s'assoit sur le siège à côté de moi. Le gars qui vient de s'assoir est dans mon lycée mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé, même s'il était avec moi en latin. Et pour être honnête, ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant que je vais commencer. C'est le genre de personne qui se croient au dessus des autres et qui se la pètent. Et franchement, j'avais du mal à le supporter, lui et ses réflexions à la con en cours. _

_-Hey, ça va? me lance-t-il._

_Serieux? Mais il se croit où lui? Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler! Bon, ma réaction était sûrement un peu excessive puisqu'il m'a juste demandé comment j'allais mais je ne peux pas le supporter._

_-Et bien, je suis un peu fatiguée vu que j'ai dû me lever à 5h30 du matin. Et toi, ça va?_

_Il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire colgate planté sur ses lèvres. Je sais pas ce qui lui donne autant envie de sourire mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'est pas en train de se moquer de moi intérieurement. Je soupire et je reporte mon attention sur le hublot. On nous dit d'attacher nos ceintures pour le décollage. Après quoi les hôtesses de l'air nous font leur petit speech mimé sur les consignes de sécurité qui a l'air de les saouler. Ensuite, nous avons le droit de nous détacher. Cette ceinture était vraiment trop serrée et elle commençait à me ciseler le ventre. Je me lève et je demande à Monsieur Je-me-la-pète de me laisser passer. Je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes. Genre vraiment, vraiment rapidement. Je me mets donc en quête de ces toilettes. Je n'ai que deux choix de direction, et je pourrais parier qu'ils sont à la fin de l'avion et non au début. Heureusement pour ma vessie, il s'est avéré que j'avais raison. Après avoir dépensé un penny comme dirait les anglais, je retourne m'assoir à côté de Monsieur Sourire-Colgate. Je m'installe le plus confortablement possible. J'ai apporter mon ordi mais sans réseau, il m'est plutôt inutile. Je pourrais continuer de taper ma fiction ou mes chansons mais je dois avouer que la flemme et la fatigue d'avoir dû se lever à 5h30 pour le vol de 8h remporte la victoire contre mon envie d'écrire. Et de lire aussi parce que mon bouquin attend patiemment que je le sorte de mon sac pour le lire mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de me pencher. __Dommage pour toi "The Fault In Our Stars" de John Green. __Ça doit être la dixième fois que je le lis mais il est juste génial comme livre! Bon, j'avoue, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps à la fin même en sachant ce qui va se passer à la ligne près. C'est comme la mort de Rue, Prim ou Finnick dans Hunger Games, c'est juste horrible et me revoilà avec mes petites larmes et mes grands paquets de mouchoirs. Mes personnages préférés tombent comme des mouches et j'en ai ras-le-bol, ils pensent quoi les auteurs quand ils écrivent leurs livres? "Oh ce personnages m'a l'air vraiment sympa, les lecteurs vont l'a-d-o-r-e-r! Et si je le tuait?" De vrais sadiques oui! Mais bon, puisque j'avais décidé d'avoir la flemme, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Je regarde l'écran sur le siège devant moi. Il est tactile. je regarde les films qu'ils proposent et je finis par choisir "Percy Jackson et la Mer des Monstres". J'ai été le voir au cinéma mais il est super donc le revoir ne me dérange pas. En plus, y a Logan Lerman quoi! Vers 12h, quand je suis en train de regarder "LOL: Laughing Out Loud!"-ce film-là, je l'ai vu une bonne dizaine de fois mais il est toujours aussi bien-, on nous apporte le déjeuné. Je fais la moue et Monsieur Sourire-Colgate pousse un "Ew!" de dégout. J'avoue que ça a pas trop l'air appétissant. Un petit tas de fils de betteraves rouge en tant d'entrée, un steak de la taille d'une soucoupe à tasse avec la même épaisseur accompagné d'un dizaine de macaronis avec une sauce abominable, et un yaourt au sucre. Autant dire que ça donnait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie. C'est officiel, je déteste les repas en avion. Pour être totalement honnête, c'est aussi dégoutant que ça en a l'air. Je finis mon pseudo-repas et je mets un autre film que je n'ai jamais vu cette fois-ci, "Le Discours d'un roi". Je l'ai en DVD chez moi mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le regarder. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas un film qui m'inspirait beaucoup mais en fait, c'est un film plutôt pas mal! _

_Nous arrivons ensuite à New York et nous devons changer de vol, ce qui est plutôt épique dans un aéroport New-yorkais. Mais nous rejoignons tous notre avion et nous voilà repartis. Au bout d'environ six heure/six heure et demie, nous arrivons à l'aéroport. La prof qui nous accompagne jusque Palos Verdes nos guide jusqu'à un mini-bus et nous partons pour Palos Hills High School. Voilà, je vais rencontrer la famille qui va m'accueillir, les Hamilton._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2: Ravie de vous rencontrer…_

_Je descends du bus avec mon sac sur le dos. Je récupère mes deux valises et je me met avec les autres en attendant que l'on soit remis à nos familles. Nous scrutons tous la foule qui attend devant le lycée. Il y a certaines familles… Eh bien, j'espère juste que ce ne sont pas les Hamilton. Une fille s'approche de moi, elle est dans ma classe. _

_-Alors, tu sais chez qui tu vas? me demande-t-elle._

_-Les Hamilton mais je ne sais pas lesquels c'est. Et toi?_

_-Les Kaplan mais je ne sais pas non plus. _

_Une femme, sûrement un professeur ou quelque chose comme ça du lycée de Palos Hills. Elle porte un cardigan vert kaki qui tranche avec son T-Shirt à fleurs et son jean bleu taille haute. C'est assez spécial comme tenue on va dire…Elle arrange sa banane autour de sa taille , passe une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille droite et parle à travers son mégaphone._

_-_Bonjour_ tout le monde! _Bonjour_ chers élèves français. Bienvenue à Palos Hills. Je suis Valérie Marks, la conseillère d'orientation. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez…_

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges foncés s'avance, légèrement irritée. Elle arrache le mégaphone et un papier que je soupçonne d'être la liste élève-famille des mains de Valérie. Elle monte sur le rebord pour être surélevée. Puis elle parle à son tour dans le mégaphone._

_-Salut! Je suis Tamara Kaplan, la présidente des élèves. Comme disais Valérie… euh Mme Marks, bienvenue à vous. Alors nous allons vous répartir dans vos familles. _

_Elle cite alors des noms français et les familles s'avancent. Quand vient le moment où elle appelle mon nom._

_-Eleanor Leyna! _

_Je m'avance et elle demande les Hamilton. Et là, je prie pour que ce soit une famille bien. Une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns sort de la foule. Elle est vêtue de manière assez simple et elle m'a l'air très sympa mais ça m'arrive de me tromper. Ses parents s'approche avec elle. Ils m'ont l'air jeune et cool. Ils s'avancent vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Salut, je suis Jenna, me dit la jeune fille. Mais je pense que tu avais deviné._

_-Oui, dis-je en riant._

_Elle rie à son tour et me présente ses parents. Lacey et Kevin Hamilton. Et ils m'ont l'air vraiment sympa. C'est bien parti pour l'instant. Tout le monde se séparent et rentre chez eux. Les Seniors qui accueillent des français sont dispensés de cours le reste de la journée. Nous montons dans la voiture et nous allons chez eux. Elle n'est pas trop loin du lycée. C'est une maison plutôt pas mal et elle ressemble aux genre de maisons qu'on voit dans les séries américaines. Le père de Jenna prend mes valises qu'il va déposer dans la chambre de Jenna, où je vais dormir. Jenna m'y emmène pour que je puisse poser mon sac. Ensuite, elle me montre la maison. Elle n'est très grande alors nous en avons rapidement fait le tour. Elle est plutôt jolie et j'aime bien la déco. Lacey me propose une part de gâteau. Vu la tête que fait Jenna, je sais pas si je devrais, mais je ne veux pas faire une mauvaise impression dès le premier jour alors je prends une part. Nous allons dans la chambre de Jenna où nous nous asseyons sur le lit. Nous discutons un peu, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait pitié avec mon anglais._

_-Alors tu sors avec quelqu'un en France? me demande-t-elle._

_-Eh bien non, enfin si tu excepte ma relation avec mon ordinateur qui est plutôt sérieuse._

_Elle rigole._

_-Dans ce cas là, je crois que je trompe Luke avec mon ordi aussi, ajoute-t-elle en riant. Peut-être que tu trouveras un garçon ici. _

_-Qui sait? Même si ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue, pourquoi pas._

_-Bref, tu aimes la musique?_

_-Tu aimes respirer? La musique me calme, elle m'emmène loin de mes problèmes._

_-Tu chantes?_

_-Oui, je joue de la guitare aussi et j'écris des chansons._

_-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, sa mère nous appelle pour manger. Nous allons donc nous installer à table._


End file.
